The Box of Cortes
by Kay Way
Summary: Will and Jack team up once again to destroy the gold, will they destroy every last one though? Please r r! My 1st eva non-Westlife fic!
1. SetSail and A dream

Will stared out at the glistening sea. The moon was up and it was a cold night. His thoughts were on the voyage he was about to take. The journey from Port Royal to Isla de Muerta, using the spare broken compass Jack had given him a year ago. They were going to crush, destroy, and eliminate all the cursed medallions of Cortés. Rid the world from the evil pieces, all 882 of them.  
  
"Will darling, it's frightfully cold out here. Why don't you come inside?" Will turned his head; his eyes settled on the body of a young woman, his girl, as Jack had put it. Will smiled to himself as he remembered.  
  
"No thank you Elizabeth, I'm quite all right out here," he turned once again to look out into the ocean. Elizabeth stood by his side, resting her head on his chest. She whispered,  
  
"Tomorrow we shall be out there. We shall meet Jack Sparrow," Will looked at her, she smiled and shook her head,  
  
"Sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow again. All the Aztec gold will be destroyed Will. Don't worry about that." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "I shall be inside. Please come in soon." She left him smiling.   
  
"One more day Jack. One more." He whispered, before retiring for bed.  
  
---------------------  
  
"You know what ole' Gibbsy?" Jack put a hand on Gibb's shoulder, "I think I need an new hat!" They both looked over to the table were Jack's hat was lying. It showed it's usage by a huge hole at the front. It had turned green from all the seawater that had soaked it and it needed a good strong wash.  
  
"Aye Captain. I do say I agree with ye, but we're milies out from any town so you're gonna have to stick with it for a while!" He smiled slightly and climbed out onto deck. Jack stayed sitting in his cabin.  
  
"I knew there'd be set backs in piracy! But no! I had to do it!" He kicked the table hard with his right foot. "Ah! Bloody 'ell!" He cursed holding his foot.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." Will smiled as he turned the wheel to the direction of the compass.  
  
"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"  
  
"-Will, you need to learn some new songs mate." Will smiled,  
  
"Well I suppose you could do better?" His best friend and the ships cleaner, Shane Farow smiled wickedly,  
  
"Of course I can!" Will glanced down at his compass again,  
  
"Do your best!" He grinned, still looking down. Shane cleared his throat,  
  
"One, Two, Three. We're-"  
  
"-Turner, the Black Pearl is on the starboard side!" Murtogg pointed out to sea. Will and Shane both followed his finger. The familiar black sails were just coming into view.  
  
"Jack!" Will smiled, patting Shane on the back, "Tough look Farow, maybe later you can give me a tune!" Shane glared at him as Will walked away. He looked back at the Black Pearl. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
FIRE!  
  
"Will!! Will!! Fire on the Black Pearl!! Fire!!" He shouted, still looking out at the ship.  
  
"Fire!!"  
  
"I see smoke!!"  
  
"We have to help them!!" Will yelled over everyone's panicked screams, "Mullroy! Murtogg! Turn the ship starboard! We have to reach them!!"  
  
"It's too late Will!! The Masts crumbling!! It's going to sink!!" Shane shouted back.  
  
"No!!"  
  
"We're too late Will!" Shane stood by Will's side. He could see the horror upon Will's face. "He might have survived Will. They all could of."  
  
They steered the boat into the wreckage. All were looking around for any survivors.   
  
"Jack!!" Will called out. There came no answer. He looked desperately through the smoke. His eyes rested on a figure lying on some wood. It wasn't moving.  
  
"There! Over there!" He called out, pointing towards the body. The ship slowly made its way out to it. Will reached out with an oar to turn over the body. Tears welling up in his eyes. He gasped as he saw the face. The burnt face.  
  
"It's Jack." His eyes suddenly caught a movement among the wreckage. His eyes turned to it. Could it be? But it was impossible.  
  
Jack the monkey was crawling aboard the ship. Their ship. No one else noticed it, only Will. It crouched down besides a cannon. Then Will saw it, the first few sparks of a fire.  
  
"Jack no!!" Will yelled, running towards the monkey. Shane ran after him, thinking he was only upset about Jack. He couldn't see the Jack the monkey.  
  
"Will! Calm down!"  
  
"He's about to blow us up! Can't you see him?!" Shane stared at Will,  
  
"See who?"  
  
Will looked at the monkey. It turned and saw him, Will swore he smiled at him. The fire began to grow. The flames catching the bottom of the sails.  
  
"We're all going to die," Will whispered. A great ounce of wind directed the flames at him. It set his clothes alight.  
  
"AHHHH!" Will opened his eyes. He was sitting up in bed, sweat trickling down his back and face.  
  
"Will? Will what is it?" Elizabeth whispered besides him. Will blinked a few times. Was this real?  
  
"N...n...nothing. It was just a nightmare." He closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillow. And what a nightmare it had been! 


	2. Shane Confesses

"Will! There's Jack! Can you see him? He's waving to us!" Shane shouted into the cabin.  
  
"What?" Will rolled over and fell out of the bed. "Ow!" He moaned, getting changed quickly. He ran out on deck to see The Black Pearl slowly making it's way towards them.  
  
"Ahoy there Turner!" Captain Jack sparrow grinned as they let go of the anchor.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. How are you doing old friend?" Will smiled, shaking his hand as he came aboard.  
  
"Not bad Will. Not bad at all!" He walked in his almost drunken manor towards Elizabeth. "How are we then Miss Swan? Still kicking yourself over the fact that we will never get together? I am." He smirked, looking her up and down. Elizabeth smiled slightly,  
  
"No Jack, as I have found someone better than you," she looked lovingly towards Will, "And one more thing. Do not call me Miss Swan anymore. I now go by the name of Mrs William Turner."  
  
Jack frowned and turned on Will,  
  
"Will! I missed the wedding! You know I love weddings! All that rum!"  
  
"And that is exactly the reason we didn't invite you Jack." Elizabeth smiled, walking over to Will's side.  
  
"What? Because I just have a certain soft spot for Rum?" He shrugged and walked towards Shane.  
  
"Mr Farow, we meet again." Shane smiled and nodded, his short brown hair gently flapping in the breeze.  
  
"Aye Captain Jack. It's been too long."  
  
"Ah yes, how long has it been? Four long, very long years ago?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Will came over to them,  
  
"What? You two know each other?" He said, confused.  
  
"Aye we know each other." Jack smiled, "Shane here was a Pirate many years ago, serving under my rain on the Black Pearl."  
  
"What?! You never told me that Shane!" Shane blushed slightly,  
  
"Sorry Will. But, for you see, I was one of the cursed Pirates. After they got rid of Jack, I served under Captain Barrbossas rain. But one day, when we came to Port Royal, the very same night Elizabeth was taken, I fled and went into hiding. Still being cursed, I only showed my face during the day. I got a job under your old master, Mister Brown, as a blacksmith, I burnt myself, and hell did it hurt. So I realised yuo must have removed the curse. I went out into the moonlight, I didn't see my bones, I felt the wind on my face, I was free. But I wasn't happy. I wanted to find Jack, now I have." A huge grin spread across Shane's face.  
  
Will stared at him, obviously in shock.  
  
"Y...y...you're a pirate?" He stuttered, pointing at Shane.  
  
"Well, used to be, not anymore though." Shane smiled at Jack and shook his hand, "Great to see you old friend."  
  
"You too." 


	3. The lost Pirate

Authors note: Thankyou 2 my 2 readers who r replyin! Thankz sooo much!! Ill try 2 update more often now cus i got more time,  
  
Thx again  
  
------------  
  
"There it is young William, Isla de Muerta." Jack grinned, casting a hand towards the Island. Will looked at it and shuddered slightly,  
  
"Brings back mermorys doesn't it Jack," he whsipered. Jack nodded and turned around,  
  
"Aye, but as I say, what's done is done. Don't look back now, look forward and blahdy blah blah." He went down into the cabin. Will smiled as he went, Good 'ole Jack.  
  
-------------  
  
Shane bounced up onto shore and ran into the caves. Everything was as it had been a year ago. Gold crowns, jewels and coins were scattered around the cove's ground. On a rock in the middel of the water that surrounded it, stood the box of Cortes. Inside the box, the medallions.  
  
"It hasn't changed at all." Elizabeth sighed, walking slowly past the gold. Jack jogged past her and jumped into a pile of gold coins,  
  
"Gold Gold Gold! All mine! Now this is what being a pirate is all about!" He threw a gold necklace over to Elizabeth. With her quick reflexs she caught it.  
  
"Take that as a wedding present Miss Swan!" He then contiued to stack as much gold as he could in his pockets.  
  
"Hey! Leave us some!" Shane laughed, pulling out a bag from his pocket. Will walked past everyone as they scrampeled fo the gold and walked straight away to the chest. He brought up his foot and kicked off the lid. Inside, hundreds of pieces of Aztec gold sparkled in the light.  
  
"We better check they're all there before we dispose of them Will." Elizabeth walked up behind him and looked into the chest. "I forgot how beautiful they were," she murmered.  
  
"And how evil they are." Will frowned, placing the lid back on top. "We'll check on board." He looked around at all the crew fighting for the jewels and shook his head. "They can take as much as they like but they're not coming anywhere near this lot." He motioned towards the chest. "Gibbs! Give us a hand would you!" Will shouted to him. He took no notice, "Charming!" Will smiled at Elizabeth. She smiled back.  
  
"I'll help you Willy!" Jack ran to him, coins falling from his pockets. "I've got enough for a new hat now!" He grinned, throwing his old hat into the water, "Alvouir misuer hatty!"  
  
"Get the other end," Will sighed, shaking his head.  
  
-----------------------  
  
After a few hours, the cove was eventually emptied. Shane searched from corner to corner but found nothing.  
  
"All gone mate!" He smiled at Gibbs.  
  
"Aye, we're rich!" He grinned and walked back towards a boat. Shane was the only one left now. He walked through the water slowly, pulling out something from his pocket. Aztec gold shimmered in the light. A smile spread across Shane's face. He stepped out into the moonlight and chuckled as he looked down. No skin, no organs, just bones. He was back, cursed once more. He put his hat by his heart and looked up into the sky. Far above him he saw a monkey… Jack.  
  
"I'm back." He grinned, walking back into the cove. 


	4. Back on Board the boati mean ship!

"Will! I have to go back! My hat! I can't sail without my hat!" Jack ran around the cabin squeling. Will shook his head,  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, but we have to go!" Jack bounded up to Will and pulled on his jacket, his pleading eyes stared into Will's.  
  
"Please Will. I beg you." Will stood silent for a moment, rolling the thought over in his mind. Eventually he shook his head again,  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, we're on a tight scedual. We have to make sure everyone is on board then we're setting off." He turned and walked back up the stares onto deck. Jack fumbled into a chair and frowned,  
  
"Sorry Jack we have to go, we're on a tight secdual." He mimicked, "If I was bloody captain, I'd make up the rules around here!" He muttered, reaching for an apple.  
  
----------------  
  
Outside on deck, Will looked out towards Isla de Muerta. He shuddered slightly as he thought of it.  
  
"Will! Farow's missing!" A crew member shouted to him. Will stared at him and looked down into the water. No one was there.  
  
"Gibbs! Did Shane come back with you?! Did he?!" He shouted at him. Gibbs shook his head gingerly,  
  
"No, he stayed behind, there was still a boat left so I 'alf expected 'im to follow me on. Looks like he didn't." Will lunged himself at Gibbs, causing them to both fall on the deck.  
  
"If he dosen't come back! It's all your fault!!" Will shouted at him.  
  
"Ah, but you won't be doing that matey!" Will looked behind him. Standing tall, wearing Jack's hat with an unbrella opened behind him, was Shane.  
  
"Shane!" Will yelled, jumping up and hugging him.  
  
"Oy! Off!" He laughed, taking the hat of his head, the unbrella still up. "Now, I believe this belongs to someone here." He glanced around the deck, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"He's in the cabin," Will told him, eyeing the unbrella. Shane caught him looking and shrugged,  
  
"Thought it looked good on me!" He reached the cabin door and stepped in, hastily putting the unbrella down, "Bad luck to leave it open inside," he smiled.   
  
------------------  
  
"My hat! My hat!" Jack sang, throwing it up and down. "If there's anyhting I can do for you Shane, just ask!" He smiled, placing it smartly on his head. Shane stared at him for a few seconds before saying,  
  
"Well, actualy Jack, there is." He walked up besides him and whispered in his ear, "Join me." 


End file.
